gayapediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Snurks (Film)
The Snurks (originally named Back To Gaya) is a 2004 German computer animated film directed by Lenard Fritz and Holger Tappe and released by Ambient Entertainment. It was later re-released in America (and the United Kingdoms as Boo, Zino, And The Snurks) by the independent American Film Distributor First Look Home Entertainment. Cast and Characters Glenn Rage as Zino https://www.smurf.com/images/brainy-news.png Alan Marriott as Boo Emily Watson as Alanta John Guerrasio as Galger John Schwab as Zeck Redd Pepper as Bramph Patrick Stewart as Albert Drollinger Stephan Lander as Professor I.M. Meen Songs No Small Wonder by Don Black and Micheal Kamen Slide on The Range by Rupert Christie and Johnny Bishop Forever by Martyn Laight Teach The World to Love by John and Bonnie Cacavas Tonight Is Made For Lovers by Terry Dery Patrick Stweart by The Offspring I am a Pirate of Love by Dan Russel (performed by Glenn Wrage) I Love Popcorn by Ilan Eshkiri, Andrew Raiher, and Tom Chichester-Clark Plot The Film takes place in both the Fictional Land of Gaya, the setting for the TV Series "The Adventures of Boo And Zino" and the real world. The Show's heroes are the duo of Zino, a headstrong and fearless yet clueless hero, and Boo, his best friend and cowardly inventor. It's Villains are the gang of bullies known as The Snurks, consisting of Zeck, the loyal fieldman, Bramph, dimwitted brawn, and Galger, Egocentric Leader. Gaya is defended by a magical stone known as The Dalamite, which is placed within a giant plant centered at Town Square. The Film begins with Zino visiting Boo as he is inventing a Multifunctional Slingshot, which results in the Hero tearing a hole in the wall. Boo And Zino then leave on the Aviating Machine, a gliding vehicle, to enter in the Gayan races. Upon arriving, the Mayor, Gayvan, reveals the Dalamite and introduces the racers, as well a announce the grand prize to be a kiss from his daughter, Alanta. However, Alanta instead disguises herself as man to enter the race herself. While this is happening, The Snurks are planning to secretly enter the race and sabotage the other racers. They intend to allow Zino to keep the lead, with Zeck planting spikes on the road to deflate his tires, Galger reveals shortly after that he had loosened Zino's Brakes. As the Race begins, Zino remains immobile, as he wants to give himself a challenge, while he waits, a rope becomes tangled in the back propller. As Boo attempts to remove it, Zino accelerates, pulling the inventor with him. As the race progresses, the remaiming two Snurks are colliding with other racers as well as using built in weaponry to destroy their competition. Eventually a barrel from a vehicle causes a rock formation to topple, causing Boo to slide off the ramp like debris and become stuck up a tree. Later, a propeller from another vehicle slices the main body of the tree, causing Boo to reunite with Zino, though on the hood of the car. The Gayan hero is hesitant to stop, until a Three-eyed Gayan Mudfrog is nearly run over, Boo then enters the passengers seat and the duo continue the race. Due to Zino's stop, Zeck instead deflates the tires of Alanta's vehicle. As he realizes the mistake, it is revealed within his mind that he secretly loves her, His imagination is ended shortly as Galger stops to pick him up. As Zino speeds by, The Snurks are close behind as they attempt to detonate him with a Cake Bomb, when Zino asks Boo what to wish for, he quickly takes the explosive and inserts it into the gas tank, allowing them accelerate, removing The Snurks from the track in the process, resulting in them eventually launching out of their vehicle. As Zino fails to pull the brakes, Boo extends an emergency parachute, slowing them down to the finish line. Mayor Gayvan is both thrilled at Zino's victory and enraged at Alanta's participation, He then gathers them both together for the victory kiss, which Alanta refuses. The episode ends with a hateful remark from Professor N. Icely, a psychopathic scientist. He proceeds to call the creator of the series, Albert Drollinger, informing him of Gaya's destruction and his own suffering. Shortly after hanging up, he initiates his scheme to steal the Dalamite with his Proton Plasma Transporter device, capable of opening gateways into separate dimensions. The vortex connects to Gaya, ready to abduct it's sacred stone. However, The Snurks intervene as an attempt to be viewed as heroes, this fails, causing the gang themselves to sucked in as well. Zino, being the impatient hero he is, leaps into the vortex with Boo close behind. The final to follow is Alanta, seeing it as an opportunity for adventure. The Gayans' interference results in the Transporter overloading which not only causes them to arrive at location other than Icley's lab, but three separate locations due to them entering at different times. The Professor prepares to give chase to The Snurks, who have the Dalamite, with his A.I. Assistant, I.N.I.A.C. Boo and Zino are the first to arrive in the real world, through a homeless man's television set in any alley way. They quickly discover that they themselves are of much smaller size in this land. The two Gayans encounter the resident, exchanging each other looks of horror, and quickly escape the area, nearly being run over by Icley's Van. While Boo and Zico take a moment to breathe, the Professor attempts to capture them, with the duo escaping again, though the time, into a demolition zone. The mad man discovers the Dalamite is at a separate location and leaves to retrieve it. The holders of the magic sphere, The Snurks arrive in the living room of a child named Billy, whom is a fan of the series and, being young, attempts to smash the bullies with his bat. In the process of escaping, both The Snurks and their young hunter shatter many of the mother's decorative statues, which after escaping, results in Billy being restricted from the Television (which shatters as well shortly after). Boo and Zino are then rejoined in the demolition zone, exchanging insults for the sudden leap into the portal. Zino claims to have a plan, following an arrow graffitied onto a wall, which proves to be incorrect as a wrecking ball swings from the same direction. The duo leap down, only to struck by the destructive vehicle on it's way back. The ball takes them to the rooftops of the zone, giving chase to the two one last time. Both Boo and Zino leap from the edge onto an advertisement balloon, sending them adrift from the zone. The final to arrive is Alanta, who is seen to have been sent to a Toy Store. After a long session of unpacking doll clothing for herself, she uses the other products to her advantage as a method of escape. After using a grappling hook to lower herself from the entrance, she quickly removes it, just as a car was to run her over, though causing her to tumble into the city sewers. The Snurks begin to starve and encounter a truck stop diner, the owner, Susi and her husband, Fred, are viewing the news reports on the Gayans being sighted across the city. Upon entering the building, The Snurks are invited with open arms by Susi, whom plans to send the them to an unknown source for profit. She offers them a strong alcohol, which causes the trio to fall unconscious. Boo and Zino continue to drift on the balloon, until they near the ground and notice Alanta's cries for help down below. Zino again rushes to the rescue by deflating their ride instantly, landing in nearby dumpster. While Zino enters through a sewer grate, Boo remains on the streets out of fear, though shortly begins work on new invention. Zino encounters Alanta, joining in her peril shortly after discovering her hunters to be a pack of sewer rats. The two briefly escape the beasts by reaching a high ledge. The rats immediately climb atop one another, slowly nearing their prey. Boo quickly hangs from the grate and drops down a bottle cap bazooka to Zino. The Gayan hero fails to follow Boo's instructions and instead uses the weapon physically. Upon attempting to fire the device, he cuts the young inventors rope, causing him to fall and join in the peril. Alanta decides to finally retaliate, and begins to attack the rats repeatly, much to the duo's impressment. The three then escape deep into the sewers onto a tin bowl slowly going downstream. Back at the Truck Stop, Fred suggests the possibility that the source is unlikely to believe the couple for having The Snurks. Susi then plans to include a removed limb as evidence. Bramph is selected for dissection, as his friends watch in horror. Boo, Zino, and Alanta float down the stream of sewage, eventually nearing a large gap. The three give their best to row away, only for Boo to be flung onto a rusted grate upon impact with it. As Alanta attempts to retrieve a spoon for use as a paddle, the rats return to devour the Gayans. While Zino attempts to fight off the hunters, Boo takes a small metal pole, and loosens the grate. As it opens, Zino and Alanta embrace the bars, causing only the rats to descend to the gap. However, the grate begins to detach, and an alligator awaits the trio to fall. Once it separates, the beast lodges it within his jaw, and eventually bites, causing the three heroes to launch towards a grate, as they fall again, Alanta removes the Multi-functional slingshot from Boo's pocket and tosses it to Zino, who then fires the device at the exit, and retracts the three to safety. Shortly after exiting, they locate The Snurks through the Truck Stop window. Zino decides to abandon the bullies as punishment, only to be reminded by Boo that they have the Dalamite. The trio then proceed to enter through the restroom and eventually free Galger and Zeck. The group than formulate a plan to save Bramph. Alanta activates the jukebox and lures Fred, she then swings into him, knocking him unconscious. Susi then enters the main diner to capture the rest, only to be get her foot stuck in a bucket, courtesy of Zeck. She attempts to kick it off, resulting in it land on her head. Zino and Galger then place a broom, causing her to whack herself upon stepping, as she turns around, she topples onto a pinball machine, cracking it and launching the pinball towards her face. The rebellious group than activate a miniature gumball machine resulting in their captor to impact her head on the counter. As she climbs back up, Galger blasts her back down with a fire extinguisher, only for him and Zino to be trapped in a bucket by her. Bramph, now free, launches the pinball at her nose rendering her unconscious. The group then proceed to escape. The two trio leaders, Zino and Galger, begin to argue over who leads the group as a whole. Zeck suggests to give Alanta leadership, though being ignored. Boo ends the argument and explains that the group will need to cooperate in order to return home. Galger agrees to this rule and allows Boo to lead. The Gayan inventor then concludes that to return to their land, they will require a "transporter" as that's what they had entered through. Bramph travels ahead and locates a Television Warehouse, he then proceeds to smash the window, creating an entrance. Upon entering the building, Boo attempts to discover how to activate the monitors, though is interrupted by Zeck, whom headbutts a remote control, thus powering the televisions. The group separate, viewing channels such as a Death Machine in a war film, a Fast Food commercial, a Romance film, and finally the news, whom is interviewing the homeless man Boo and Zino had encountered. As the report continues, the channel shows footage of Gaya TV, which reveals Mayor Gayvan still shouting in distress for The heroes and the Dalamite. An interview of Albert Drollinger, the creator of the series, is then shown, leaving the Gayans in confusion. After the group switch the channel to Gaya TV itself, Zino attempts to leap through the screen to return, only to slam his face against the glass. He attempts this several more times before tearing up and losing faith. Boo then reveals a new plan to meet with their creator. The six heroes enter a Taxi and request to be taken to the mansion of Albert himself, not knowing that N. Icely was nearing them. Upon arriving, the Taxi driver asks for his pay, only to be deeply disturbed at the sight of the characters, when turning to view them again, they've left, leading him to believe it was caused by a lack of sleep. The group enter through a window and discover a room filled with Statues, Concept Art, and replicas from their own series. As they continue to explore the room, Albert approaches the door with tea, and immediately drops his meal upon seeing his creations. Shortly after establishing themselves, the Gayans begin to question their creator, with him only to question back. Eventually Albert explains to his cast that they were no more than fictional, and reveals to them that upon entering the real world, that they had developed free-will: the freedom to make choices. The conversation is ended when the sinister Professor enters the room, finally stealing the Dalamite. Once Albert discovers Icely was the one from his phone call and that was responsible for the theft of the Gayans, he attempts to dial the police, only to be tazed by his intruder, along with The Snurks. Alanta attempts to blend in with her statues, the mad scientist attempts to distunguish the scents, causing the heroine to be revealed with a sneeze. She watches in horror as Boo and Zino are tazed, and fall from the window. The Professor then electrocutes his final captive and believes the duo to be dead. Once he leaves, Zino reveals that those were simply statues that were pushed. Boo then begins to cry, having lost all hope as Albert and the rest were taken away. Zino refuses to let their quest end, he then turns to a functional replica of the Aviating Machine. The duo give chase to the Professor. As they near his lab, a lightning bolt strikes their wing, causing them to crash down to the roof, they quickly leap out. Zino is prepared to rescue his friends and the Dalamite, though Boo again refuses to go. It is here when the hero's patience wears thin, calling his ally a coward, with Boo returning the favor, calling Zino a "Muscle Headed Moron". The hero then explains that what he was most proud of was his friend himself, until now, in which he expresses his shame. Boo then feels guilt attempting to apologize, only for Zino to reject. The two proceed into N. Icely's lair, while they descend, the mad man awakens Albert and reveals that he himself once had an educational television series titled "Science Fun With Professor N. Icely" which had been cancelled due to low audience ratings, eventually being replaced by "The Adventures of Boo And Zino". The elderly creator claims that he had no fault in this, Icely agrees and instead blames the viewers. With the Dalamite, he proceeds to give a demonstration of his Proton Plasma Transporter by abducting the Death Machine from the war film, causing it to deactivate and become manually operative. He then explains his plan, in exactly six minutes, The "Catastrophes of The World" series will air, tonight's topic is Volcanic Eruptions. The villain reveals that he plans to connect to the documentary, and send lava through every television set in the world, burning the viewers. While the timer decreases, Boo and Zino free their friends from a hamster cage, and enter the main area of the lair. As the documentary begins to air, Boo removes the Dalamite from the device and it launches to Zino. The Professor then enters the War Machine and begins to give chase to the Gayans, while this is happening, Boo observes the Plasma Transporter monitors and notices important information. During the the chaos, Galger is left with Albert, whom instructs him to call the police, The Snurk then agrees on the condition that he his re-casted as the series hero. While the two argue, Bramph is caught and swallowed whole by the mechanical beast, Galger then, out of rage attempts to strike the metal beasts leg and free his friend, his proves to be futile, however. When the Sacred Stone is given to Alanta, she reaches a dead end, and tosses it to Zino. The mad scientist then turns to the Gayan hero, while sending a missile to the previous holder of the Dalamite. Zeck quickly swings from a chord and rescues his love from certain death. Zino is nearly cornered by the Giant Mech and Galger quickly tells the hero to give him the Dalamite. Upon catching it, he then offers a deal with N. Icely, that being that once he delivers the Magic Orb, that he may be transported to a world of his choice. As the Professor attempts to climb up to The Snurk, the platform below him detaches, causing him and the Death Machine to fall back down to the main lab. Galger then reveals that he had loosened the bolts to the platform and had simply tricked the mad man. The group than rejoin near Albert, only for the robot to rise back up. It approaches them and immediately powers down, it is then revealed that Bramph had survived as he climbs out with multiple chords torn and chewed by his courtesy. Boo then explains that all that's required for the Transporter is the Dalamite. Zino tosses it, only for it to be caught by Icely, who had climbed out of the Mech. He then traps the Gayans with Albert in an electric barrier. Boo angrily threatens the scientist to release his friends, he is then laughed at, and reminded of his cowardice behavior, causing him to back away with little hope left. As the mad man activates his device, the viewers of the world are instead greeted by a popcorn commercial, with the snack lightly flooding through their screens. It is revealed that Boo had changed the channel himself, after a brief attempt to re-connect to the documentary, Icely then reverses the affect of the Proton Plasma Transporter, and extends a laser, planning to send Boo to the Magma Wasteland. The Gayan inventor quickly evades, rotating shards of glass scattered throughout the lab, all while restoring Zino's pride in him. As the scientist locks onto Boo, he dodges, causing the villain to reflect the beam into multiple glass shards and eventually into himself, trapping him in the Lava world. Boo then frees the others, who are proud of his act of bravery. As the group prepare to return home, their rescuer decides to remain in the real world, as there he had free will, Zino then embraces his friend, wishing him a good life. When the Transporter is activated, the Gayan hero both leaps into the portal and aims the Multi-functional Slingshot to retrieve the Dalamite, only to miss and strike the platform next to it. As there was no other way, Boo, in an act of heroism, quickly removes the sacred stone and joins his friends in their return to Gaya. Shortly after entering their home, the inventor places the Dalamite back into the Magic Plant, restoring the Light in the land. Mayor Gayvan exits his mansion to find that his daughter and the others had finally returned. After embracing Alanta, the Mayor than requests her to finally kiss Zino, she passes him, instead giving this reward to Zeck, due to this, the Mayor angrily orders for him to be arrested, as public affection for a Snurk is forbidden. The heroine than defends her love, explaining that he had risked his life for her and all of Gaya. The remaining four join in this defense and claim that they are also to arrested if Zeck isn't allowed freedom. The Mayor quickly claims that the entire group are to instead receive medals for their heroic journey. Later in the town square, Zino apologizes that Boo had lost his opportunity for free will. The inventor then explains that, due to the changes such as The Snurks being givens medals that free will was now apart of the land itself. He then proceeds to wish freedom upon Gaya forever. Time passes and Albert is again attempting to write a new story, a phone call interrupts him similarly to before, however, this time the caller is Galger, who wants to share multiple story ideas, much to his creators approval. Trivia * This is the first German film to be entieley computer generated. Gallery Category:Movies